


She Made Me Do It

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bellamy Blake, Angst, Apologies, Echo only looks out for herself, F/M, Forgiveness, Hurt Clarke, No Spoilers, Season/Series 06, Worried Bellamy, partially written before trailer was released and eps leaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: when Echo and Clarke are paired together by Bellamy for a scouting mission, things go sideways





	She Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

> This was not my idea this was @bellam1xer idea and she deserves full credit for it. Thankyou for allowing me to write this. i had alot of fun writing it. now like i said on twitter it may be exactly how you pictured it but i really hope you like it. Thankyou for believing i could write it and entrusting it to me. i love you my dear

Everyone was crying. After Bellamy and Clarke took some time to process what jordan had told them and decided what to do, the woke up a select few people from cryo sleep. (Raven, Shaw, Murphy, Emori, Jackson, Miller and Echo). They were all crying. They had just heard about Monty and Harpers sacrifice and none of them were taking it well. But can you really blame them? 

After taking an hour to collect themselves, Bellamy starts to speak “Okay, now that you’ve had time to process, let's break down what's happening. Raven, Jordan and Jackson are staying on the ship to monitor Cryo and look after the ship while the rest of us are going down in the dropship to get a feel for the planet. Got it? Any questions?” Raven immediately speaks up “um ya I i have two. One why am i am being left behind?” Bellamy lets out a huff, “because Raven, we can’t take both of our pilots incase something happens and Shaw is the more experienced pilot.” Raven looks like she accepts this answer so she moves on to the question she really wanted to ask “okay, i guess that’s fair, but my second question, I get why we didn’t wake Abby and i understand why we need a doctor on the ground and a doctor up here, but why is Jackson staying up here and Clarke going down, you need peaceful and Clarke is anything but.” that was a gut punch to Clarke, but she took it because she knew she deserved it. “That’s enough Raven, but to answer your question, Clarke has more field medic experience than Jackson. Go monitor the comms, the rest of you minus Jordan and Jackson, grab your gear and follow me”. Everyone did as they were told. Raven still had a scowl on her face though.

Once Shaw had safely landed the dropship, everyone got of their seats and headed towards the door. Clarke was the closest to the lever so as she was about to pull it it she hears a voice she knows pretty well “Wait” she turns around to find Bellamy smirking at her “The air could be toxic” that gets a smile out of Clarke “if the air’s toxic, were all dead anyway” aside from Miller and Murphy everyone has a confused look on their face. Murphy finally breaks the tension “okay can you stop reminiscing and open the damn door already please?” Clarke moves out of the way for so Bellamy can pull the lever. When he does and the door opens, everyone stares in awe. 

The new planet is beautiful. That’s the only word Clarke can describe it as. What feels like forever, but was probably only only 5 minutes max, they all come out of their trance and walk out the door. Bellamy starts talking “okay so Clarke and i were talking earlier and we decided that in order to get the full scope of the land, we need to split up teams of two, one goes left one goes right and the other goes straight.” Bellamy orders. She knows she going with Shaw. As everyone else is paired off automatically by couples. But Bellamy surprises her by saying “im picking the teams so don’t off just yet. Murphy and Emori, you take the left side, Miller Shaw and I will take the right and Clarke and Echo will go straight.” Everyone's eyes go wide at the last pairing. But noone looks more surprised than Echo. After the shock wears off, she has a furious look in her eye. One she doesn't plan on hiding. “Bellamy, may i speak to you for a minute?” she phrases it like a question, but her voice has no room for argument. So Bellamy afraid of what she might do, follows her. They have a quiet heated argument that lasts for a couple of minutes. When Bellamy yells “DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE.” Clarke swears everything stops for a couple minutes. Echo looks like she knows that it’s pointless to argue so they come back. Bellamy looks pissed. Whatever Echo had said to him, or tried to say had rattled him. “Everyone knows where they are going, meet back here in 2 hours not a minute more. Miller, Shaw this way.” noone argued they followed him and didn’t turn back. Emori and Murphy went the other way and echo was already on the move so clarke had to run to catch up to her.

For about 5 minutes, their walk was silent. Neither one of them said a word. Neither one of them willing to break the silence. Finally, after it's almost time to turn back,Clarke can’t take the silence anymore. “Look Echo, I get it. You don’t like me, and you have good reason too, but we can’t keep going on like this.” Echo turns to face her. “Noone is ever going to trust you again. Not after what you did. Bellamy only forgave you because of some strange backwoods loyalty that no one seems to understand. The only reason i'm not killing you is because the commander said if i did, it would be treason. Now come on ithink this way is clear we need to start heading back.” So that's what they did.

Clarke knows what Echo said is true, she knows noone is going to trust her again, especially not Bellamy. She really does not deserve his forgiveness. As she is thinking this she sees a red laser being pointed at right at Echo right infront of her. She screams “ECHO WATCH OUT!” she knocks Echo out of the way and she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She starts to feel groggy. She sees a tranq dart in her shoulder. She pulls it out and gets back up and starts to run with Echo not to far behind her. She starts slowing down, the dart taking its effect on her she makes its a couple hundred meters before she collapses. Echo stops in her tracks. Clarke starts to beg. “Echo, please, i know i don’t deserve it but please help.” Echo doesn’t help she has to get out of their before they find her, and there is a small part of her that wants Clarke to feel the way Bellamy felt. That alone is enough to break into a run. Clarke sees her go and finally everything goes Black.

Echo arrives at the agreed upon meeting spot. She notices every other team is back. When Bellamy notices it's just her he asks the question on everyone's mind. “Where’s Clarke?” Echo’s not going to tell him he could have helped her, but she’s going to tell him almost everything else with a fraction of a lie. “We were ambushed. Got got hit with i think is a tranquilizer dart and went down immediately and i couldn’t carry her back here.” Everyone has a worried look on their faces. “Okay we need to back and look for her now. Everyone let’s go.” Bellamy orders and everyone follows. They go in the direction Echo came from and split in mini teams in the area where she had last been. Bellamy hears Murphy yell “BELLAMY I FOUND HER” he breaks into a run. He kneels down down lifts her in his arms. As he stands up he sees Emori with something in her hands. “ we found this about 500 meters back. We figured Jackson could use it to determine what exactly was put into Clarkes system and if she’s gonna be okay or not.” she says with a hint of worry. “Good idea, Emori okay let’s go.” they get the hell out of there.

When they get back to the ship they are greeted by Jackson who immediately asks. “What happened?” because Bellamy couldn’t talk in full sentences Murphy told him “She was ambushed and got hit with a tranq dart and went down immediately.” Murphy quickly said. “Okay go put her on the table. Does anyone have the dart so i can analyze it?’ Emori hands it to him while bellamy lies her on the table. Miller puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “She’s gonna be okay Bellamy. It’s Clarke.” Bellamy doesn’t quite believe him all he says is “She better be.”

After about 10 minutes Jackson comes back. “Okay a couple things, first and most importantly, it was just a sedative she should wake up in a few hours and she’s gonna be okay” Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. But Raven notices a look on his face. One she can’t read. “Jackson, what is it?” Jackson looks hesitantly to ask but he needs to. “How many were with you when she went down?” Bellamy notices Echo tense but he answers. “Just Echo why?” That makes jackson relax a little. “Because you said that she got knocked out right away right?” Bellamy really wish he knew where Jackson was going with this, Bellamy nods his head though. “Well according to the tests i ran, it shouldn’t have knocked her out right away, it should have given a little time before hand.” Everyone turns to Echo and her eyes are wide. Suddenly everything makes sense. Why the dart was so far away from her. Bellamy just assumed Clarke had threw it. Now he knows he was wrong. “You could have helped her?” surprisingly, it wasn’t Bellamy who spoke but Murphy. Echo doesn’t know what to say. Rage is filling everyone in the room. “She left Bellamy to die, you were all as mad at her for that as i was, i was just giving her a taste of her own medicine.” It’s raven who speaks up this time. “Yes, we were mad at her, it doesn’t mean we want her dead. I even understand why she did it. I was just mad she felt like THAT WAS HER ONLY OPTION” Raven yells. Murphy looks like he’s about to say something but Bellamy in his calm voice. “I need a minute alone with Echo” his calm voice is infinitely more scary than his raging angry voice. Everyone leaves without argument.

Bellamy takes a minute to gather his thoughts. While he was , Echo started talking. Which was the worst thing she could have done. “Bellamy I…” 

“No. YOU DON'T GET TO TALK. YOU DON'T GET TO DO ANYTHING. YOU WANTED THEM TO TAKE HER. DIDN’T YOU?” Echo doesn't say anything. Which gives Bellamy the confirmation he needs. She’s about to speak again. But Bellamy beats her to the punch. “Don’t give me the ‘she left me to die’ speech again Echo because i know she did. But i had put the flame in her daughter’s head. Which is something Madi never wanted in the first place a flame that had given her nightmares and a responsibility that she shouldn’t have ever had to take on and then my sister had put a bounty on her head so she didn’t have much options. Yes she picked a bad one. But who hasn’t made a gigantic mistake before?” Echo stood still Bellamy “and no matter what had happened between Clarke and I, i would never in a million years, wish she was dead. If you knew me at all, you would know that.” Echo tries to speak again but Bellamy shuts her down. “No. I’m done with you. Get out of here.” So she does.

A few hours later, Clarke starts waking up she feels a little groggy, she doesn't know where she is. She starts to panic but then she hears his voice “Hey Clarke, it’s okay you’re safe it fine.” she calms down. “You came back for me.” her voice cracks a little as she says it. He smiles. “Ofcourse. I’ll always come back for you princess.” She remembers the one time she didn’t do it for him and she starts crying. “Bellamy, i am so sorry.” he wraps her up in his arms. “Clarke, it’s okay. I forgive you” that just makes her cry even more. After she finally stops crying, bellamy knows it’s his turn to apologize. I’m sorry for putting the flame in Madi’s head” Clarke shook her head. “You were just doing what you thought was right. I was just too blind to see it.” she tells him. And Bellamy thinks if they are really doing this, everything needs to be put out on the table. “Madi told me about the radio calls.” and just like he suspects she freezes. It took him awhile, but he knows why she did it, he just needs to hear it. “I know why you didn’t tell me Clarke. I just need to hear you say it.” Clarke hesitates and he think he knows why. “Echo..” he knew that’s why. ‘Echo and i are done. When you leave someone i care about with no good reason you get the ax.” Clarke wants to say she did have a good reason but words die in her throat with the way he’s looking at her. “At first i did it to see if you guys were okay, then it became compulsive. And for awhile i didn't know why. But afterwhile it hit me. I called you everyday because you were my bestfriend and even when we were separated i still found a way to tell you about my day. You were the only person i wanted to tell everything too. Because i love you.” bellamy doesn’t know what to say to that. So instead of talking he kisses her. After a couple minutes he pulls away. “Now that i have you, i’m never letting you go again you hear me.” Clarke smiles. “I feel the exact same way.” and at that moment everyone comes in through the door to see her.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought of this one. this was one of my more ambitious projects and i really like how it turned out. what did you think?


End file.
